


A Brief Interlude

by Rafira



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: CC Era, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sefikura, Sefikura Week, Sefikura Week 2021, Trooper!Cloud, pregame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafira/pseuds/Rafira
Summary: - Sefikura Week 2021 – Day 5 – Gloves –Cloud accompanies his instructor to the General's office, and tries hard not  to stare.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75
Collections: Sefikura (Sephiroth/Cloud) Week - Yearly Event





	A Brief Interlude

\- Sefikura Week 2021 – Day 5 – Gloves –

Cloud followed his instructor through the officer’s floor with a small amount of trepidation, shiny shoes nearly as reflective as the faux marble floor as he stepped lightly.

They headed into a large, open area with desks, and Corporal Menzel headed over to what was clearly his desk, muttering under his breath.

Cloud approached the desk calmly, and then had to fight to not snicker when he surveyed his instructor’s desk. Piles of paper, half-drunk cups of coffee, all the trappings of a middle aged man who didn’t have his wife there to clean up after him. Speaking of wife – there, in a cheap frame. Menzel, next to an equally pug-faced woman and child. _What a family_. Menzel should be grateful neither looks nor charisma were particularly required in the military, although he had slightly outgrown the time when his military prowess impressed.

Man still had an impressive set of lungs on him for yelling at the cadets, though.

The Corporal dumped a few folders in Cloud’s outstretched arms. Only a few folders, although they were precariously filled with loose papers. The man took the neatest folder for himself, tucked under one large arm.

He gestured for Cloud to follow him again, and so the blonde did, wordlessly marching after his commander.

They headed back down that shiny hallway, far fancier than anything on the lower floors that he was mostly relegated to. They approached the row of office doors, for the ranks who deserved their own office and privacy. This particular door seemed fancier than all the others, somehow, even if it was made out of the same wood. The door plaque read one name, known the world over. Under that, two more words.

_SOLDIER – General_.

Menzel didn’t look – he wouldn’t say _nervous_ – but the man definitely took a second to himself before he knocked, straightened his spine, and breathed deep. To his credit, his fist knocked with a definitive, crisp sound.

Cloud would have straightened too, if he wasn’t already ramrod straight. This was, after all, why the instructor had roped him into helping the General after lessons had finished for the day. He was such a _good boy_ , never causing any trouble, even if he was a bit quiet and weaker than the others.

“Come in,” a voice came from inside the office. It was a rich, heavy tone that penetrated through the glass door and reached them as clear as a bell from the hallway.

Menzel opened the office door, easing it open.

The General Sephiroth, of the Shinra Army, his hair shimmering silver under the halogen lights. There he was. He sat comfortably at a rich wooden table, inexplicably in full battle regalia despite it being a Tuesday evening in peacetime.

He stood, and Cloud was breathless. He fought not to tighten his gloves over the manilla folders, to not clutch them to his chest like a lovestruck highschool girl. He was a fucking _military cadet_ , not a pathetic kid. He breathed smoothly and regained his cool, without even moving.

Equilibrium maintained.

He couldn’t help but notice the smooth way Sephiroth’s eyes slid right over him, not stopping to pause on the insignificant cadet. It was definitely for the best – he wasn’t sure what he would do if the General deigned to acknowledge him in front of Menzel.

“Corporal Menzel, thank you for bringing me these files. Your assistance is appreciated.” He said smoothly, moving ever so closer to the pair.

“General Sephiroth, Sir. Here are the files for the urgent mission. I have instructed Cadet Strife on which documents are important, he will retrieve them for you while I fetch the other files locked in office 3-B.” The Commander said, with a crisp salute. The older man’s respect for the General was written into every line of his body.

“Thank you, Corporal. Cadet, you can set the files down here.” the General said, voice smoothly emotionless, waving at a small table.

“Yessir.” He turned and left the office again, shoes tapping a rhythm as he puttered out.

Cloud set down the files on the low table as instructed, and started flipping through methodically, pulling out the tabbed pages with efficiency. He found himself having to kneel to avoid an awkward crouch over the table. The rug under the table was surprisingly plush on his always aching body, and but he resisted the urge to run his fingers through it.

He _could_ feel the other man’s gaze on him, even as he steadfastly ignored it.

There was a quiet _swish, swish_. He could hear Sephiroth moving closer, nearly silently, betrayed only by the sound of his uniform as he walked. He had a distinct feeling he was being _stalked_ , like a newborn gazelle set upon by a leopard. He probably had about that much chance, too.

The sound grew louder, stopping just behind him. He tensed, the fine baby hairs on the back of his nape standing up. He could _feel_ the other man’s eyes, even without looking.

The moment hung in the air, the tension almost palpable.

“If I realised Corporal Menzel would bring the cutest trooper in Shinra to my office, I would have asked him for help a long time ago,” Sephiroth said, after a long time. His voice was silky, almost a purr.

Cloud fought back a shiver.

“I bet you say that to all the troopers,” he replied after a small delay, still not looking up. Tabbed papers, pulled out one by one. A neat little stack.

“Mmm, no. Only you.” He could feel Sephiroth lean forward, nearly entirely over him, and he swore he could feel the other man’s silky hair whispering through the air above him, almost ticking the back of his neck. Or maybe it was his hot breath.

Cloud finally turned to look up at him. Sephiroth hovered above him, bent forward, his face unreadable save one quirked eyebrow.

“Hey, you.” He said, a cheeky inflection in his voice.

Sephiroth moved around him, then crouched down next to him with a groan of supple leather. He was close enough to touch, but far enough away that anyone looking in would not think anything suspicious between the general and the trooper, regardless of the truth. A delicate balance, a secret that existed only behind closed doors.

“Perhaps it is lucky you came to see me,” Sephiroth murmured, taking a file from Cloud. “After all, it allows me to apologise in person that I will have to postpone our date this Saturday. I was… looking forward to it.”

“Me too, but we can take a raincheck for when you get back,” he replied softly, with a gentle smile.

Sephiroth looked relieved that Cloud wasn’t angry, and for a second he was angry at another reminder that the older man had been raised to accept only perfection, with no room for understanding, or negotiation, which were seen as failure. He might not be experienced with relationships, but even with his limited social skills he was doing his best to encourage Sephiroth to

“I will miss you,” Sephiroth admitted, looking downwards. “I return on Wednesday. If it’s … not too much trouble, would you be able to find the time to visit after you have finished duties for the day?”

“I’d love that,” he answered. “I can come by your apartment, but if you’re too tired or whatever, just text me and I’ll give you space, ok?”

“Even if I was tired,” Sephiroth breathed, “I am sure even if I could see you, I would feel revitalised.”

“Flatterer.” He murmured. On the table, he pushed his hand gently towards Sephiroth’s, resting on the smooth wooden surface. He bumped the side of the other man’s larger hand with his own.

Sephiroth delicately lifted up the side of his hand, sliding it over Cloud’s and resting on it, with a comfortable weight. Even through the leather of the glove, he felt the warmth from the other man’s body.

Cloud curled his fingers in slightly, trapping Sephiroth’s fingers between his. He squeezed.

With his other free hand, Sephiroth pulled a folder from the table and started sorting through files too.

Neither of them were getting through the files at a particularly fast pace with only one hand free, despite both now studiously paying attention to the work at hand.

Cloud flicked his eyes up when he felt Sephiroth’s gaze on his face, like the gentle burn of the sun. He looked up, feeling a faint blush heat up his cheeks at the attention. The other man regarded him, a slight upwards pull on his cupids bow lips. He recognised that look, but it was one he normally saw in the bedroom, when he was about to request something from Cloud that he knew might embarrass the younger man.

“..Yeah?” he asked curiously.

“What would you say my chances of getting a goodbye kiss are?”

Cloud blushed harder, turning his face away.

“Risky! Risky!” he whispered, even as Sephiroth seemed to lean in an inch closer.

At that moment the office door swung open, and Cloud nearly jumped out of his skin as Corporal Menzel returned.

“Cadet,” he barked, immediately angrier than Cloud expected. “Gaia, I asked you to help, not get the General to do it for you. He’s got more important things to do.”

“Corporal,” Sephiroth rose to his feet in a smooth motion, standing higher than Menzel. “The Cadet is doing an exemplary job, however I had some additional criteria for these files. Thank you.” He took the swathe of documents from the Corporal’s arms, ignoring the slightly surprised face of the older man. “Are you able to retrieve the Condor primer for me? Apologies for not mentioning that file earlier.”

“Of course, General.” And he swept out of the room as quickly as he had entered.

Sephiroth held down one broad hand, offering it to Cloud. He took it tenderly, and the other man lifted him to his feet, like the Cloud weighed nothing to him.

“How about that kiss now? My estimates are that at his pace, it will take him a minimum of two minutes to retrieve that file for me.” His voice held a slightly playful note, one Cloud was hearing more and more these days.

“Do they teach that tactic to all SOLDIERS? Or just you?” Cloud murmured, even as he leaned in close, pressing himself bodily to the other man as he tilted his head up for easy access.

Sephiroth’s arms went instantly around his body, one grasping firmly around his slender waist, pulling him closer and holding him tight, and the other hand delicately cupped the back of Cloud’s skull.

Cloud rested a hand on Sephiroth’s chest as they closed the distance between their faces. He closed his eyes in anticipation, leaning into the kiss as their lips touched gently, tenderly. He reached up with his spare hand to rest it on Sephiroth’s cheek, brushing his fingers into his hairline and feeling his long bangs tickle the back of his hand.

They pressed together, locked in a tender embrace. Cloud breathed softly, deepening the kiss. Sephiroth’s hand grasped his waist tight, like he was afraid he would lose the other if he let go.

Sephiroth swiped a broad, smooth tongue against his teeth, and he parted gently to let the other into his mouth. They kissed slowly and tenderly, with no heat, even as his hand rested on Sephiroth’s bare chest and the other man rubbed gently at the base of his spine through his clothes, where his back dipped before the swell.

Sephiroth pulled away slowly, and Cloud opened his eyes to see a small amount of remorse in the other’s eyes that their kiss, but Sephiroth flicked his eyes towards the door, and Cloud got the message, separating from him and putting space between them. Sephiroth’s gloved hands trailed lazily from his body, and Cloud allowed his fingers to play down the other man’s chest gently as he stepped back.

Not a moment too soon, as the Corporal returned with the requested file. Sephiroth accepted it with a quiet thank you.

“Corporal, Cadet, you are dismissed. I will handle it from here.”

“Yessir!” They both snapped into an identical salute, automatic muscle memory at this point.

Cloud followed his superior out of the room without a look backwards. The door clicked closed behind them, the noise echoing down an empty hallway.

Corporal Menzel visibly relaxed a few notches.

“Gaia, the man makes me stressed just looking at him. Great General, great warrior, but I’ve never seen him express any emotion. Good job holding it together, Strife.”

“Thank you sir,” Cloud accepted quietly.

He thought of a secret smile, trailing kisses, and warm arms, and he was grateful that all of Sephiroth’s emotion, all his warmth and love, was for him alone.


End file.
